


Coming Home [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Pretty things, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497493">Coming Home</a> by flipflop_diva, for Het Big Bang 2012!</p><p>Fic summary: "After suffering a miscarriage, Addison needs to get away from her life for awhile. What she doesn't plan on is Derek and Mark coming along with her. But what starts out as a road trip from one coast to another becomes so much more as they struggle to figure out who they once were, what pulled them apart and what, if anything, is worth saving. Set in an AU world about a year after Private Practice Season 4 and Grey's Anatomy Season 7."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



_Title Art_

_We're Running Too_

_It Was Always You_


End file.
